


This is Letting Go

by I_llbedammned



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Steve coming to terms with the modern age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Letting Go

Some days Steve wasn't sure if he could keep going. Some days he looked around the world and he just felt lost, like he was trying to blend in with all these kids so much younger than him- at least in mind. Even the small things felt out of place, like the kind of sports people talked about or the type of music that played on the radio. It was like he was drifting through life and kept expecting all these people to come along and help him understand, but they couldn't because they had long since died.

But Steve couldn't give up, couldn't let all that pull him under. He knew that he had to adjust to this new age, to go on living his life even though he felt like he was stumbling at times. Too many people were counting on him and too many people died in order for him to be standing them. He knew all that and yet it still didn't make bearing that burden any easier.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tony asked, his face for once very serious as they stood on the edge of the cliff over looking the sea. The blonde didn't bother to turn his head, he couldn't bear to make any sort of human contact now, he just kept staring out over the sea.

Steve took a deep breath, feeling it catch a little in his chest, "Yeah. It's like quicksand. Sometimes you just need to stop struggling against it if you're going to survive."

He opened up his hands and looked down at Peggy's face in the locket that he had carried into the plane when he crashed into the ocean. He never did learn how to dance.

No! He forcibly pushed his thoughts away from her and closed the locket over the newspaper clipping photo. With a swing of his arms he pitched it into the sea, watching it vanish into the sun glare off the water. His heart felt like it was ripping and for a moment he wished he could dive in and retrieve the locket. His eyes stung and tears flowed out.

"Come on, no time for water works. There's a lovely red-head at the bar that's calling your name." Tony said with a smirk, putting a hand on his shoulders. 

Steve wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and turned away from the sea. He knew that Tony meant well, but it still was hard to deal with.  
“I don’t know if I’m up for going to a bar. That’s a little bit too much new for me, I think for today.” He answered, his voice sounding as old as he felt.  
Tony nodded, “Right. They didn’t have bars back in your time; that was before fire, right?”  
“I meant the girl.”  
“Who said she was going home with you? I think I might have beat you to the punch with this one, Cap.”  
Tony steered him in the house and Pepper sat there with a few beers at the bar in the kitchen. In spite of everything, Steve gave a smile. This, at least, was familiar.


End file.
